Taste of Bittersweet
by Lily Grace
Summary: What if Arwen had the One Ring in her grasp? How would she handle it? AU AragornArwen, Celebrian, Eldarion & children


Something is wrong. Something feels too unnatural. I went to go look for Estel, I did not want this to happen. I had taken a stroll that afternoon through the gardens after Estel left to my father's council. I walked through the house, trying to find him. I was just passing by my father's court, when something stopped me. I felt a strong pull, a pull of...desire. I looked towards the court. It was empty. It looked natural, just...empty.

But, there was something there. I walked over slowly, looking around, trying to find the source of this unknown power. I looked at the table in the middle, and froze.

The One Ring.

Why was it here? Lying there, forgotten by everyone? How could they leave such an object here? How...

I don't know why, but I walked over, and looked at it. I slowly reached over to the Ring...but could not touch it. I had not forgotten what it was. This was the One Ring. The Ring of Power that Sauron had created to enslave all of Middle-Earth.

Why would anyone hold it?

Why would they...it can only be controlled by him.

What if I could control it? What would I do?

a vision

Estel sat upon his throne, King of Gondor. I walked up to him, finally in the place I not only deserved to live in, but I wanted to. I am the Queen of Gondor and Anor. I am the likeness of my ancestor, Luthien. I smiled as he stood up to embrace me.

"My love." He whispers into my ear.

"How has your day been, Estel, my love?" I ask in return.

"Perfect, as all our days are, and shall always be." He smiled back at me, leaning in, kissing me fully.

"Mother! Father!" We turn, still smiling, at our beautiful children. Eldarion, our young son, stood there, tall, proud, handsome as his father. The eldest of our daughters, Luthien also joined him. She was beautiful and sweet, a true lady worthy of being a princess.

"Children." Estel and I walked to them, hugging them. I let go, smoothing out my long dark hair, Luthien mimicking my movements without realizing it.

Eldarion stood tall. "We have come to inform you that Uncle Elladan, Elrohir, and Grandfather Elrond have arrived."

Estel and I looked at each other, smiling. "Wonderful!" I said.

"They arrived early for Beren's christening." Luthien commented. "Great-Grandmother Galadriel, and Great-Grandfather Celeborn are not to arrive until tomorrow evening."

Eldarion laughed, putting his arm around his younger sister, "Grandfather and our uncles are always more than prompt!"

"We wouldn't want them to miss this great occasion!" Luthien smiled back. "They also want to be here because they can. Now that all of us are immortal, and they did not see the reason to leave for Valinor."

The four of us walked out of the throne room, through the hallways, into the nursery. We came up upon Beren's cradle, too see him lying peacefully, sleeping quietly. A small smile lingered on his lips. Estel kissed my temple, as he in turn placed his hand on my wound, two months pregnant with possibly our last child. I knew a female, and I knew she would be as sweet, wonderful, and beautiful as Luthien and I. We were all so happy...

reality

This is what the Ring could give me. Everything I want. Estel and I married, four beautiful children, and maybe more. We would be king and queen, rulers of the land of Men. I would still be immortal, Estel and our children as well. My family will not have left. My father, brothers, grand-parents would have all stayed.

And my mother...

"Arwen."

I looked around quickly. My mother stood there, beautiful, her long blonde hair swaying in the breeze. Her face as lovely and sweet as I remember. Tall, graceful, a power about her that was light and refreshing. She was dressed in white, much like my dress, in the color that made her magical. Her eyes sparkled with love that she could never possibly conceal. She smiled, a warm smile that soothed even the worst fears.

"Mother." I whispered, gasping. A tear ran down my face.

She looked upon me in kindness. I saw a hint of sorrow in her eyes, but her love overcame all. "Arwen, my dear, sweet, daughter. I know what you want in life. I know your loves, your desires."

"I want a life of happiness with Estel. I want a life where we can live forever together. I do not want Father, Elrohir, and Elladan to leave."

She tilted her head slightly, her smile turned bittersweet. "My dear, that is the difficulty with life. One can not possibly have everything they want. Not even in immortality."

I sighed, blinking back my tears. "Why not? Why can I not use the Ring to make everyone happy? Estel would be able to claim his throne. The rest of our family will never have to leave."

"What of the rest of the world?" Celebrían asked gently. "What about the world outside of yours, my Undómiel?"

I froze. I realized how selfish I had been. I had forgotten that there existed a world and people beyond my own life. "I want to change that, Mother. I could use the Ring to make everyone happy. I would no longer be just an Elf maiden. I would be as good and kind as Estel knows I am. I will not think of only myself...!"

"Arwen," she said soothingly.

I stopped.

"You do not need the Ring to be this way. You said it yourself, Estel knows you are good and kind. He would love no one who was less. You have found the goodness inside yourself." She smiled. "You have given up your immortality for a man you love. One can not do any less than that."

I let my tears fall without regard. "Mother, I miss you!"

"I know, my darling. I have been gone for many years, and shall continue to be so."

"I want to bring you back. I can do that with the Ring!"

"No, Arwen." Her voice was gentle, her face was sad, worried, hauntingly pretty. "No. The Dark Lord wants you to think you can bring me back. One can not bring back the dead. No magic, Elvish, Maian, or of the Power of Darkness can change that."

"How do I know," I asked slowly, chocking back my tears, "that Estel and I will live the life we want and deserve?"

She walked closer to me. Her smile grew. "Oh, my daughter, no one can know. We can only hope. We can only hope that we will lead a good life, make the right decisions."

I nodded, lowering my head. I wiped one of my tears away, letting another reach my lips. Bittersweetness was the taste of life. My mother lifted my chin. I could feel the warm, irredescence of her fingers against my face. She wipened my other tears away.

"You have hope. I see it in you. When one has hope, one needs not any other magic. Hope and love, and goodness are all worth more than any object that could create them. Especially, one which gives only the illusion of creation."

"I understand," I whispered.

My mother smiled at me. "I know. That is why I love you so much. Hold on to your hope, my beautiful daughter. Your life will turn into your dream with your hope. Not with the Ring."

I nodded, a smile spreading across my lips. Celebrían saw strength and hope in that smile. She saw determination and love in her daughters eyes. She saw everything that made her love her so much.

"You have made me so proud..." She hugged me tightly, not caring if my tears poured onto her, or if it was unlady-like. I was her daughter. She was my mother. She helped me through a storm.

"You have all you need..." She pulled away, a sad smile on her face. Her image started to fade. I gasped, reaching my hand out, wanting to touch her one last time. Her image faded completely. I closed my eyes.

Hope.

I had to hold onto my hope.

I walked away from the court, the Ring laying forgotten. I did not need the Ring.

I had hope.


End file.
